Hit-Girl
Hit-Girl is the deuteragonist in the ''Kick-Ass'' comic book series. She is a young but effective vigilante, trained by her father from an early age to be a costumed superhero and assassin. Hit-Girl is the superhero identity of Mindy McCready. Biography Meeting Kick-Ass Hit-Girl first met Kick-Ass when she and Big Daddy hit a small gang coincidentally just as Kick-Ass was confronting them, and she saved his life. Kick-Ass was mystified by her secretive nature, while all the other heroes were making names for themselves on the internet, Hit-Girl was virtually unheard of. Her and Big Daddy's vendetta against the mob did lead to her being heard of, but few people knew much about her. Genovese conflict Kick-Ass later introduced Hit-Girl and Big Daddy to Red Mist, who turned out to be the son of the mob boss, John Genovese, Big Daddy's primary target, although Kick-Ass was unaware of this. Angry that his crime organization was targeted, Genovese planned for his son, Red Mist, to use Kick-Ass to bring Hit-Girl and Big Daddy into his trap. Hit-Girl charged after Genovese after her father being severly wounded by him, soon finding herself shot by the mob boss multiple times. Although falling out a window, her kevlar and her well trained skills helped her survive. She then went for revenge, rescuing Kick-Ass but being unable to save her father. She and Kick-Ass went to avenge her father, with Kick-Ass taking down Red Mist while she fought John Genovese. Hit-Girl struggled against Genovese until Kick-Ass intervened after fighting Red Mist, shooting Genovese in the testicles, and Hit-Girl used the distraction to violently kill him and the rest of the mafia. Retirement After taking down the organization, Hit-Girl became an urban legend in the superhero community but she returned to live with her mother and Marcus, the man investigating Hit-Girl's disappearance. Marcus was fully aware of her secret identity, urging her to quit fighting crime. Hit-Girl orginally trained Kick-Ass to fight but later turned down his requests to join Justice Forever. Marcus then banned Hit-Girl from spending any time with Kick-Ass. Return Hit-Girl made a comeback after the attack of the Mother-Fucker's team at the funeral of Kick Ass' father. After saving Kick-Ass from his abductors, they detoured onto the former "Justice Forever" hideout, where they wiped out many members of the Toxic Mega-Cunts. After interrogating and torturing one remaining survivor in the hideout, Hit girl warned Marcus about an attack in .]]Time square which will be led by the Mother-Fucker himself. Later on, in Time Square, she battled side to side with Kick-Ass against the Team of the Mother-Fucker and Mother Russia, wherein she was badly disadvantaged with. She faced Mother Russia and eventually got the advantage after stabbing the latter with a broken glass in the neck and the stomach. Hit-Girl then proceeded to decapitate Mother Russia. At the near end of the battle, she told Kick Ass to return to the HQ but not to worry, for she will also be there soon. She then made a diversion by throwing a smoke grenade to save Kick Ass from the police, who would have arrested him after seeing him throw the Mother-Fucker from the rooftop. She would take a police car and go on a road rage, until a police officer stopped her and led her to crash her car. By the end of the series, she was heavily injured and bruised and was arrested and charged with 60 counts of murder. Prison After the events of Kick-Ass 2, Hit-Girl has been sentenced to prison and continues to remain so, after Kick-Ass and Justice Forever have cold feet of their planned rescue mission in the high-security prison. Captured and Escape Elsewhere, Hit-Girl confides to her psychiatrist (after being bribed with Hello Kitty trading cards, which she proclaims are her only vice) that she has managed to circumvent the prison's security so as to allow her to wander around at night, killing problematic inmates. Furthermore, she talks about how her father created his false backstory, with help from Marcus, in order to manipulate her into continuing her training to become Hit-Girl. During her imprisonment, Mindy meets her mother for the first time since the latter found out about Hit-Girl, and despite Mindy fearing that she would be unhappy, her mother instead praises her for fighting crime. In jail, Mindy is drugged by a group of corrupt guards working for Rocco, who plans to have Chris execute Mindy in front of all the other gang leaders on the Eastern Seaboard. At the mercy of Chris, Mindy is saved when he, out of guilt for how his actions turned his mother into a pariah, turns and kills the corrupt guards, getting mortally wounded during the gunfight. Helping Mindy escape in a van, Chris accidentally crashes due to his injuries, and dies of his wounds. The police, also working for Rocco, find his body later. Mindy is caught by a police officer but is saved by Dave, who kills the police officer by bashing him in the back of the head and sticking his baton in the wound. The duo return to Justice Forever HQ after having learned from Chris that all the gang leaders will be gathering in a boathouse, and go their separate ways; Mindy goes to Rocco's meeting in a speedboat, intending to kill all the gang leaders assembled there, while Dave goes to save Todd in Big Daddy's monster truck. Mindy raids the meeting, killing Rocco as well as everyone else there. Gigante and the rest of the corrupt cops arrive as she is leaving and hold her at gunpoint. Mindy reveals to the cops that she was the anonymous tipster, before triggering explosives that kill all of the corrupt police officers except for Gigante. She then maims Gigante by shooting out his pelvis and informing him that he will be turning state's evidence. Epilogue Mindy remains an active vigilante, killing criminals across the world, though she never contacts Dave again she did however give flowers to her mother once every years similar to the flowers her father gave to her. In a 'post credits scene', Mindy shows up at the house of a bullied kid with Kick-Ass's uniform, announcing that she is now going to train him to be a superhero. Personality Unlike most girls of her age, she is very interested in weapons and can handle death well. She doesn't seem to be at all bothered by blood and guts. She regularly curses and as previously mentioned likes Hello Kitty comics and Clint Eastwood and John Woo movies. There are very few moments where she acts like other little girls her age and has often proved herself to be far more mature than her crime-fighting counterpart, Kick-Ass. She is also very determined. An example of this is when Kick-Ass tells her that her father was just murdered, she responds by saying: "Finish the job, mourn later." However when Johnny G is finally dead, she turns to Kick-Ass and asks him for a hug, covered in tears and blood. She is more than likely driven a little crazy by the upbringing and eventual death of her father, who is shown in her spin-off story as an invisible advisor who she actively interacts with after killing several mobsters sent to murder her family. In one panel she is even shown hugging her nonexistent father thanking him for his advice and guidance, surrounded by brutalized corpses and her drugged parents. The most disturbing part of this panel is the fact that there is a response from big daddy despite him not actually being present in the panel. Despite her driven and crazy personality, she has a soft spot for people who had families and fathers. For instance, in one comic series, she kills a pickpocket for stealing a father's wallet to helping a women whose father is a police officer kidnapped by a religious cult by killing all the religious cult members while allowing the women to reunite with her father. In another comic, she is able to make a little boy whose older brother is a gang killer see the actual reality of life as a criminal and encourages him to be a better person. Skills and Abilities Abilities *'Weapon Specialist': Hit-Girl was trained to take a bullet (with a bulletproof vest, of course), hand-to-hand fighting, blunt and bladed weapons, and taught about guns, gun inventors, and action movies and stars the action movie. *'Martial Arts and Combatant': The nature of Hit-Girl's training has made her particularly brutal and remorseless in combat. Her physical, and skill set is virtually unmatched by any character in the Kick-Ass Universe. Hit-Girl is individually the most powerful character introduced in the Kick-Ass comic series. Hit-Girl has a very particular set of skills that have saved Kick-Ass many times. However, she is limber and hard to catch because of her small size. *'Multilingual:' In Kick-Ass 2, Hit-Girl spoke Russian to a defeated Mother Russia she had just beaten. * Acrobat: Hit Girl is an excellent acrobat and parkour practitioner. Equipment Costume *She wears an improvised superhero-style costume and wields a pair of wakizashi in combat. *She admitted that she wears Underoos, a brand of underwear, targeted for children. *She wears a bulletproof vest, police style. (in the movie) *The fabric of your clothing is synthetic leather. *It uses simple knee cushions, elbows and shoulder pads. (in the movie) *It has a service belt. (in the movie) *Her outfit has Kevlar underneath. (in the comic book) Weapons *She carries a selection of small throwing blades. and a throwing blade attached to a wire. *She is also very skillful in the use of a flamethrower. *In the last two issues, she uses a pair of Glock 23 pistols to slaughter mobsters en masse. *She has an English punch and a shuriken. (in the movie) *She also has an m16 who won Christmas. (in the comic book) *She also has a butterfly knife. (in the movie) *She also buys a jetpack with machine guns. (in the movie) *She has a stick with blades at the ends. (in the movie) *She carries two ninja swords. (in the comic book) *She uses nunchakos to save Dave. (in the movie) *She uses a "sick stick". (in the movie) *She uses "adrenaline" to save herself in the fight against Mother Russia. (in the movie) Gallery 1200095-kickasshitgirlbigdaddy.png Hitgirlsky.jpg Hitgirlpic.png HITGIRL003 COV-1-.jpg Hitgirl.jpg HitGirl 2 TheGroup 021.jpg HitGirl 2 TheGroup 012.jpg HitGirl 2 TheGroup 010.jpg HitGirl 2 TheGroup 003.jpg mindyslaughters.PNG Clint-14-kickass-1.jpg Kickgirl.jpg http://i.4cdn.org/b/1500626162535.png In Other Media Film *''See: Hit-Girl (Chloë Grace Moretz)'' Notes *Artist John Romita, Jr. commented about the character: "I think what's so badass is, how can a little girl become such a force? And I likened it to parents that turn their kids into super athletes. Even against their own will. They become unconscious athletes, almost to a fault. They become hardened. It kind of works the same way." *From several sources, Mark Millar has commented that his original intent was for Hit-Girl, and Big-Daddy to be the main characters in Kick-Ass. Although this was changed because he felt Hit-Girl, and Big-Daddy were too cartoonish or extreme in their character traits. He mentions in a behind the scenes making of Kick-Ass book, that the franchise needed a more "balanced" and morally incorruptable protagonist. A "Luke Skywalker" type to take the lead role, at least to take the franchise's "True Good Guy" role, as a result he created Dave Lizewski as the superhero Kick-Ass, centralizing a story around his character arc, instead of Hit-Girl's. *Hit-Girl's last name is spelled "McCready" in the comics, however in the film it is spelled "Macready". Both versions are correct, and interchangeable. References #''Hit-Girl Vol 1, Issues 1 - 5'' External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hit-Girl_(character) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kick-Ass (comic) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (comic) characters Category:Kick-Ass 3 (comic) characters Category:Hit-Girl (comic) characters Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Justice Forever